ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gakushuu
Gakushuu is a student at Nanyo Academy. He's big and strong, and is one of the four strongest fighters in the school known as the Big Four (though he is the weakest of the four). Appearance Gakushuu is very big, covered with muscles. He has spiky black hair, and wears his highschool uniform most of the time, light brown vest and black pants. Personality Gakushuu is a man that enjoys fighting. He is also a man of integrity defending a complete strangers honor when a man continuously tried to violate her. Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Gakushuu is first seen challenging Hakufu Sonsaku to a fight, and initially wins, even after being kicked by her, by throwing her against a wall, but it is later revealed that she used a latent muscle relaxant technique which caused him to drop to his knees. Gakushuu is next seen fighting a bunch of random fighters, and is able to defeat each one, but is then met with an A-ranked fighter wearing a maid out fit. Gakushuu could not put up much of a fight against her, and was easily decimated by Ryomou using the full moon choke hold, which caused him to be knocked out. The Big four Arc Gakushuu is then seen coming from behind Genpou Saji, after Saji finishes off Koukin quickly, telling him his over confidence will eventually lead to his down fall. He then states that he knows that Saji is more involved behind the scenes, then he letting on. He then asks, why Hakufu, to which Saji simply tells him, that Hakufu is a contradiction being both a possible ray of hope, as well as a possible threat. Gakushuu is then seen at Koukin's bedside, when he was brought to the hospital, and he explains to Koukin, after he asked what happened to Hakufu, what happened after he was knocked out by Saji. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Arc Gakushuu is seen with Saji on the roof tops, after Saji's method of getting in to talk with Ryomou failed, asking Saji what he knew, since an E-rank fighter should not have been able to take down Shimei at all. Saji simply explains that she was possessed of some sort, and that he was scared of her. Gakushuu quickly dismisses it as a fluke and that she was just some E-ranked fighter who got lucky. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Gakushuu is first seen fighting Hakufu Sonsaku, being able to absorb her kick like it was nothing at first, and throw her back. He however later learns that the kick did more damage to him then initially thought, as he was unable to move for a while. Gakushuu is then met with, Shimei Ryomou, who challenges to a fight. Gakushuu is easily defeated by Ryomou's technique and skill, suffering heavy damage to his arms. Gakushuu is next seen telling Koukin Shuuyu and Hakufu they must participate in the great fighters tournament. Gakushuu fights in the first fight of the tournament, and is quickly taken out by his opponent, who had used dirty tricks to defeat him. Gakushuu is next seen following Kouha Kannei to the boiler room, thinking that he was talking to Enjutsu only to be knocked out by Saji. He is then seen along with Koukin, restrained, as Saji reveals his plan as well as what he had done to Kannei. Gakushuu then appears, along with Koukin and Saji, at a cliff, tied down with chains. Hakufu and Ryomou come in to save them, and are met with adversity, as Saji tries to control Hakufu's mind, but it is already possessed by Chuuei Toutaku. She is later saved, however, by Ukitsu, and the conflict ends with Gakushuu helping save, Saji from killing himself. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Gakushuu appears during Kakouen's attack on Nanyo, where she decimated most of the students, attending there. Gakushuu was able to put a stop to it, and was able to hold her off, as she had figured out that Ryomou was no longer at Nanyo. Gakushuu next appears where the big four had their meetings, where they discover that Hakufu was the conqueror from the west, and that she would not die so easily. Gakushuu then listens as Saji reveals that Seito was the cause of Kyosho's anger against them, as Youjo approached them wanting peace. Saji ultimately decides though to go with her, to Seito, and try and to figure out what Seito is after. Gakushuu and the rest of the Nanyo fighters, then appear at the battle of Red Cliffs, where they await Kyosho by having a picnic, between both Nanyo and Seito. Kyosho finally comes, and the fighters are split into a one on one fight, Gakushuu fights Koumei Jokou, and although they were initially tied in strength, Gakushuu was eventually able to overpower him, defeating Jokou by slamming him against a steel gurter. Gakushuu then watches as Hakufu and Gentoku fight Sousou. Gakushuu is late seen at his job, about to be fired, as he had just beat up an unnamed male customer for hassling a female customer. Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanyo Academy